The present invention relates to novel higher alkoxy aminosilanes and aminosiloxanes. More particularly, the present invention relates to silicone compositions having the general formula ##STR2## where each R is independently selected from hydrogen, substituted and unsubstituted organic radicals, and radicals of the formula --R.sup.1 NR.sub.2 where R is as previously defined; R.sup.1 is a divalent organic radical; each R.sup.2 is independently selected from substituted and unsubstituted alkyl radicals having at least 12 carbon atoms; each R.sup.3 is an independently selected organic radical having from 1 to 13 carbon atoms; and a, b, and c are, independently, zero or a positive integer.
Various aminosilanes and aminosiloxanes are known in the art as lubricants, crosslinking agents, or as polymers useful in preparing room temperature vulcanizable (RTV) compositions.
Eynon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,772, discloses silanes of the formula EQU RSi (OR').sub.3
and siloxanes of the formula EQU [R(R'O).sub.2 Si].sub.2 O
in which R is an alkyl group of from 8 to 20 carbon atoms and R' is a branched chain alkyl group of 4 to 20 carbon atoms having branching at the carbon atom beta to the oxygen.
Speier, U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,864, discloses silanes of the formula EQU (RO).sub.3 SiR'Z.sub.n
wherein R is an alkyl radical of less than 4 carbon atoms, R' is an aliphatic hydrocarbon radical, n is an integer of at least 1, and Z is a monovalent radical attached to R' through a carbon-nitrogen bond, and is composed of hydrogen and carbon atoms and at least two amine groups.
Pepe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,818, provides silicon-nitrogen compounds of the formula ##STR3## where A is a divalent aromatic hydrocarbon radical, R is hydrogen, fluorine or a monovalent organic radical free of reactive halogen or reactive hydrogen, R" is a monovalent hydrocarbon radical, R"' is a monovalent hydrocarbon radical, y has a value 0 to 3, inclusive, r equals 1 or 2, and R' is hydrogen, an alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl or an ##STR4## group, where R" and R"' are as previously defined.
Speier, U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,998, teaches the use of silanes having the formula EQU R".sub.x (Z.sub.n R')Si(OR).sub.3-x
where x is an integer equal to 0 or 1, each R is an alkyl radical of less than four carbon atoms, R' is an aliphatic hydrocarbon radical, Z is a monovalent radical attached to R' by a carbon-nitrogen bond and is composed of carbon, nitrogen and hydrogen atoms and contains at least two amine groups, in a process for dyeing textiles.
Golitz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,047, discloses novel crosslinking agents having the formula EQU [(RO).sub.3 Si--CH (R')--]--.sub.n NQ.sub.3-n
wherein n equals 2 or 3, R is an alkyl radical having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, R' is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl radical with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a cyclohexyl radical or a phenyl radical, and Q is an alkyl or alkenyl radical with 2 to 4 carbon atoms, an aralkyl radical with 7 to 10 carbon atoms, a dimethylaminoalkyl radical with 2 to 4 carbon atoms, or a methoxy, ethoxy, ethyl or propyl radical.
Seiler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,373, relates to alkoxysilylethylamino compounds of the formula ##STR5## where a is 1, 2 or 3, R is a lower substituted or unsubstituted alkyl radical, R' represents a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl radical, and Z.sub.1, and Z.sub.2 each represent hydrogen or alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl or phenyl radicals.
Kleinstuck, U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,460, provides a method for making an aminoalkylsilane of the formula EQU (RO).sub.3-n R.sub.n.sup.1 SiR.sup.2 NH.sub.2
wherein n is an integer from 0 to 3, R is an alkyl or alkoxyalkyl radical with 1 to 8 carbon atoms in each alkyl radical, or an aryl radical with up to 10 carbon atoms, R.sup.1 is an alkyl radical with up to 8 carbon atoms or an aryl radical with up to 10 carbon atoms, and R.sup.2 is a divalent hydrocarbon radical with 2 to 10 carbon atoms.
Kappler et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,503, discloses a process for preparing gamma-aminopropylakoxysilanes of the formula ##STR6## where R is an alkyl radical of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, R' is methyl or phenyl, and y equals 0, 1 or 2.
Wheeler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,111, provides an improved method for the transesterification of an alkoxy-containing organosilicon compound with a hydroxy-containing organic compound which comprises reacting an organosilicon compound containing at least one alkoxy group attached to silicon and a hydroxy-containing organic compound selected from the class consisting of monohydric aliphatic hydrocarbon alcohols, glycols, phenols and hydroxy-containing polyoxyalkylene ethers in contact with an organic acid selected from the class consisting of aliphatic acids, chlorinated aliphatic acids and perfluoroaliphatic acids and a base compound selected from the class consisting of alkali metal hydroxides and organic salts thereof, ammonium hydroxide and the organic salts thereof, and nitrogen-containing organic bases containing a trivalent nitrogen atom and the organic salts thereof.
None of these references, however, disclose or suggest silicone compositions of formula I hereinabove which has been found to be especially useful in wax formulations.